Bleached
by Derp-For-Homestuck
Summary: Highschool!AU. In which Ichigo's roommate with bleached hair, and a weird thing for voices, makes him realize how much he really likes Uryu. [IchiIshi] Fluff! (Better summary inside)


**Summary: Highschool AU! Two schools, both alike in digity, In fair Karakura Town, where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil hate makes civil hearts break. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes a pair of star-cross'd lovers take pride in love; whose misadventured piteous overthrows do with their relationship bury their school's strife. **

**Or: In which Ichigo's roommate with bleached hair, and a weird thing for voices, makes him realize how much he really likes Uryu.**

"Riuga, quit fucking harrassing the poor freshman, he's had enough." Ichigo muttered, disinterested in whether or not his violent friend really would stop his stupid actions.

"Harassing? Who gave you that idea?" the taller boy responded with a smirk, his hands his ruffling the hair of a shorter boy.

"Ahh! Come on, please let me go?" the soft voice asked.

Riuga suddenly stopped, his dark eyes widening in shock.

"Speak again." he commanded.

"Sorry?" the boy asked, looking up when the hand in his hair was removed.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and pushed off from his leaning position next to the stairs.

"Now you've done it." he commented, sighing a little as Riuga's eyes started shinning.

"Your voice!" he screeched, lunging forward and pulling the younger boy into his arms. "What's your name, honey?"

Startled, the boy responded instantly with "Hanatro Yamada."

...

Later that night, Ichigo lay in his bed, staring at the fan as it spun round and round, blowing cool air on his face.

"What do you think of that freshman, Hanatro?" Riuga's voice asked in the dark.

Ichigo looked over to his friends side of the room, trying to make out the figure that was Riuga Kukozaki. Unable to find anything in the shadows, Ichigo shrugged as a reply and went back to his staring.

"Oh right, I forgot. You only have eyes for Uryu." Riuga chuckled.

Ichigo's head snapped back to the side to glare into the shadows where he figured his annoyed roommate was.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo shouted, almost going as far as sitting up, but deciding he was too tired to deal with this bullshit.

Growling lowly in his throat, Ichigo ignored the heat now spreading across his face and flopped over on his side, his back facing Riuga's side of the room.

He heard the bleached-white-haired boy laugh, but decided to ignore it and focus on sleeping.

...

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, irratated to be woken up by the sounds of animated swords clashing.

"Playing video games." came the oh-so-innocent reply of his roommate.

The orange haired sophomore blinked back sleep and yawned, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed to get a better look at his idiot friend and unforchunate roommate.

He balked at the sight before him.

Hanatro sat between Riuga's legs, his head snugly under the chin of the older boy. Both boys had their hands on the same controller, both trying to control the same character fighting on the screen.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Ichigo shouted, startling the freshman and causing him to jump up slightly, head-bunting Riuga in the chin as he did so.

"Ah! I'm so sorry." Hanatro mumbled, turning in the sophomore's lap to get a better look at the injury. His eyes met Ichigo's glare and he shrunk back slightly. "Riuga was trying to teach me how to play." he explained softly, his hands still holding the older boy's face.

Ichigo scoffed lightly and grabbed his jacket and made his way to the door.

Good thing he forgot to change last night, he was still wearing jeans.

Before he left completely, he heard Hanatro asking if Riuga was alright, and if he could do anything to make him feel better.

"I could think of a couple things, yeah." Ichigo heard his roommate slyly counter.

He slammed the door closed behind him just as Hanatro let out a surprised squeak.

...

As the orange haired teen wandered through the brush of the nearby forest, he thought of what Riuga had said the night before.

_"Oh right. I forgot, you only have eyes for Uryu."_

Ichigo felt his face heat up again at the thought of him having any kind of feelings for the asshole Quincy.

As if.

So what if those dark blue eyes sent fire running through him every time they met his.

So what if he wore too-tight jeans that showed off just enough to leave everything up for the imagination, while still giving some things away.

And it wasn't like Ichigo wanted nothing more than to find out if those midnight-black locks were really as soft as they looked.

There was no way in **hell** he wanted to taste those lips and see for himself if they tasted like raspberries or blueberries. For all he cared, they could taste like strawberry or honey. It made no difference to him.

Ichigo stopped walking, realizing his mistake when he glanced down and saw that he chose the wrong day to re-wear skinny jeans.

His erection strained against the tight fabric and he growled.

"Fuck. My. Life."

before taking a seat on a boulder nearby to tear his hair out. And possibly also tear his eyes out, depending on his mood.

"What are you doing here?" a cool voice startled Ichigo from his silent reflection.

Ichigo spun around to face the intruder with his fists ready for a fight when he realized just **who** the intruder was.

"Ishida. What the fuck are you doing here?" he shot back. He hoped desperately that the other boy would either ignore his hard-on or not notice it at all.

"I just asked you the same question." Uryu smiled, oh so slightly, at the stupidity of the situation. Just as Ichigo thought he noticed the darkhaired male smile, it was gone, replaced by his usual blank face.

"Whatever, I'm going back to my school." Ichigo muttered. He looked away from Uryu, hoping the other boy couldn't see the blush starting to creep it's away around his neck and ears.

"That dump?" Uryu snorted.

"Shut up!" Ichigo turned his eyes to glare at the Quincy, fully pissed off that the boy had no respect for his school.

"Whatever." Uryu waved him goodbye, and set off for his own school.

"Jackass..."

...

As Ichigo made his way back into his school, he noticed that Riuga was sitting in a tree, the freshman Hanatro standing below him.

Rolling his eyes, the orange haired teen let out a sigh and muttered under his breath "Fuck."

"Riuga, please come down." Hanatro pleaded, holding his arms out.

"Or...here's a better idea. You could join me up here!" the sophomore smiled down at the shorter boy.

"I'm kinda afraid of heights." Hanatro admited shyly, dropping his arms and looking to the side.

Riuga blinked twice, staring down at the cutest thing he had ever seen. Without thinking, the older boy jumped down in front of Hanatro and pulled him into a hug.

"Stop being so adorable, damn it!" he chuckled.

Riuga craddled a startled Hanatro in his arms, nuzzling his face and cooing softly.

"Riuga! Get your ass over here!" Ichigo yelled, waving his hand in a hurry up motion. Riuga's eyes snapped open and he looked up at his orange haired friend.

"Coming!" he sang sweetly. He released Hanatro from his hold and started to follow the sophomore to the building when he turned suddenly and captured Hanatro's lips in a lingering kiss.

"Riuga! Now!" came Ichigo's voice. Riuga growled lowly in his throat before pecking Hanatro one last time and rushing off after his taller friend.

Taking a moment to glance back at the shorter boy, Riuga smiled warmly when he saw him bring a hand to his mouth in surprise.

The lovely blush that spread across his cheeks was adorable, as well.

...

"Why'd you do that?!" Riuga cried the moment they got into their dorm room.

Ichigo looked at him, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Do you really need to continue messing with this kids head?" Ichigo asked.

"What?! Hey, look asshole. I don't know what crawled up your ass, but I'm not messing with him at all. He knows how I feel."

"Does he? Really?"

That stopped the taller male, his eyes snapping open in thought.

"Well..."

"Have you told him how you feel?" Ichigo continued, interrupting his roommate.

Riuga paused for a moment and shook his head.

His orange haired friend sighed and walked over to his desk.

"Lets just...get our homework done." he mumbled.

Riuga gave a sigh of his own and flopped down on his bed, dragging his books over to his side and opening his math one.

Ten minutes of peace later,

"Hurry up asshole, I have shit to do." Riuga groaned as he threw his head back in annoyance.

Ichigo glared at him over his shoulder and the boy with bleached hair stuck his tongue out back at him.

"Making out with your stupid boyfriend is not that important." Ichigo sneered, smirking when Riuga's face flushed slightly.

"Like you wouldn't be doing the same with Uryu...and he's not my boyfriend." the other boy shot back, before mumbling under his breath, "not yet, at least."

Ichigo stopped writing his essay and turned to gape at his taller friend.

"What did you just say?"

Quickly trying to cover up, with a panicked face and voice, Riuga stuttered out, "I-I said he's not my b-boyfriend, yet."

"No, before that." Ichigo growled, his eyes narrowing.

"The part about you and Uryu?" Riuga gulped at Ichigo's expression, knowing he was in deep shit now.

"Yeah, that part."

Suddenly full of courage, Riuga finally bubbled out a reply.

"Oh come ooon." he drawled, smiling at his friend, "Don't tell me you don't notice the sexual tension between you two. It's practically suffocating."

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"What sexual tension?" he bit his tongue to keep from screaming. '_that would require both parties to like each other and that stupid Quincy prick is straight.' _he thought bitterly.

Of course he would fall for some stupid prep school asshole.

And of course it had to be the headmaster of said prep school's dear little son.

Of fucking course that stupid prep school had to have a long standing rivalry going with the Soul Reaper Academy.

"Oh whatever." Riuga rolled his dark eyes and turned his attention back to his school book, smiling when he saw Ichigo blushing out of the corner of his eyes.

"S-shut up. You don't know anything. Go fuck your stupid boyfriend, or s-something."

"Gladly." Riuga muttered, grabbing his bag with a smirk and heading out the door. Just before it closed, he shouted back at Ichigo "Go get your Juliet, Romeo!"

Ichigo suddenly stood and made the rashest decision he ever made.

He was going to go talk to Uryu.

...

"What, exactly, are you doing here at such a late hour?" Uryu's tired voice asked as he rubbed the whatever sleep he had left from his eyes.

He stared confused at Ichigo, who was doubled over and panting for breath, having run the entire way over to the Quincy School for the Gifted.

"Had to...tell you...something..." Ichigo gasped out, still attempting to catch his breath.

"Well? What is it?"

Honey brown eyes met ocean blue, and Ichigo found his breath suddenly leaving him again.

"Ichigo?" he couldn't hear Uryu's voice, but he saw his lips make the shapes that formed his name and Ichigo suddenly leaned forward slightly.

"Wanted to tell you...that I..." '_that I like you.' _"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier." he settled on instead. He looked at the floor, cursing himself mentally for his stupidity. How did he think this would go? He would confess and Ishida would just fall in love with him?

That not how real life works.

"That's...it?" somehow, Uryu's voice almost sounded...disapointed.

Ichigo looked up again to find Uryu's dark eyes staring into his own brown.

"Yeah, that's it..." Ichigo mumbled, his eyes falling down to those ruby lips, oh so close to his own.

"Did you maybe want to come in?" Uryu suddenly asked, his own eyes trained on the other's lips as well. So temptingly close.

All one of them would have to do is just lean in a little closer.

Ichigo almost did, lean in those few centimeter's left, but came to his sense instantly when Uryu's sentence registered.

"Can I even do that?" he asked. Uryu smiled, softly, but Ichigo still caught it this time.

"My dad is the headmaster, I do what I want." he mumbled softly before taking Ichigo's arm and pulling him inside.

...

"So, what exactly are we going to do?" Ichigo asked, sitting himself down next to Uryu on the younger's bed.

_'I know what I _want _to do.' _he thought to himself. He bit his tongue slightly to keep his next thoughts from falling out his mouth. '_strip down to nothing and fuck like rabbits.'_

"I didn't...exactly think that far..." the headmaster's son admitted scratching the side of his cheek embarrassed.

He laughed nervously, and suddenly Ichigo was overcome with the sudden urge to kiss the hell out of the Quincy.

His sleep deprived mind did nothing to warn him against doing so, and Uryu was so close, oh so close that he only had to lean in a little to connect their lips.

"Fuck it." he muttered under his breath, sliding a hand behind Uryu's neck and tangling with soft locks of midnight black hair.

"What are you...?" Uryu started to ask, only to be cut short when Ichigo pulled him forward and brought their lips together in a soft kiss.


End file.
